Birthday Request
by TabbyKat
Summary: vampygurl402 requested a Ryoma/Tezuka one shot for arashi wolf princess' birthday.


_Ok, this one shot was a request from vampygurl402. It's a fic dedicated to "arashi wolf princess" in honour of her birthday! Happy Birthday! Hope you like it._

Tezuka absently rested his hand on Fuji's back,ready to pull him back in if need be, as the boy leaned farther out of the window to get a better camera angle. They had met in the hall after their last class and were walking towards the stairs when Fuji had let out a soft exclamation. Tezuka had made it two more steps before turning to see the shorter boy open the window and pull out his digital camera. The camera choice made Tezuka raise an eyebrow as Fuji normally favoured his film SLR, but he must have wanted an instant result. Fuji smiled benignly as he straightened up and turned to show the tall boy the view screen. The picture caused a flutter in his stomach as Fuji must have known it would.  
There was a picture of Ryoma in mid serve, shirt riding up, with an intensely pleased look on his face. That was the look Tezuka often dreamed of, as Fuji well knew, the look he imagined the boy might have if he were balls deep in Ryoma's ass. The Seigaku High School tennis captain sighed as he adjusted his glasses with one hand and subtly moved his book bag in front of his crotch. Fuji's smile turned a little frightening as they continued down the hall. There was no practice today but it didn't surprise him that Echizen had found someone to play against.

"When are you going to make your move Kunimitsu? If you wait much longer someone else might just snatch him up?"

"Is that a threat? I thought you were happy with Sanada and Yukimura." Tezuka shot back at the prodigy.

"I am happy, but we're not talking about me. People aren't blind, he's been sought after from the moment he moved to Japan in middle school. His fan club surpassed all but Atobe's within four months of him becoming a regular. You would have to ask Inui for the exact number, I stopped counting after he returned from sweeping the pro circuit last year..."

"What numbers are you interested in?" Inui interrupted coming up behind the two boys. He'd already pulled out three notebooks, ready to access the needed data or add more.

"Ryoma's fan club." Fuji responded with a smile.

"I don't need to know." Tezuka stated firmly at the same time.

Inui paused mid turn of page and stared at the two of them. His glasses took on an ominous gleam as he shut the book and put all three back. His hand came back out of his bag holding a thick golden book.

"Would this have anything to do with a long overdue confession Tezuka? Are you finally going to tell boy wonder how you feel about him? I predict that your window of opportunity is closing quickly."

"What I choose to do, or not do, is my own business and I will thank you both to stay out of it." the tennis captain walked away down the stairs leaving the other two boys where they were standing. He didn't know why people kept saying he was running out of time. Ryoma showed no sign of wanting to date anyone, male or female. Of course there had been that disaster date with Ryūzaki Sakuno, but that had ended with the two firmly in the friend zone. She'd gone on to date Momoshiro and the two were still going strong. Thankfully they were well over the mushy stage and the smash specialist was able to concentrate again.  
Tezuka shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, as he stepped out into the sunlight. He almost smiled to see the object of his secret affection coming towards him, almost.

"Buchou." the young boy greeted with a nod.

"Echizen. I saw you practising from upstairs."

"Ah, I thought I'd get in an extra practice since I'll m..." Ryoma's response was muffled as he wiped sweat off his face with his shirt. Consequently Tezuka was distracted by the sight and missed what the 16 year old was saying. He took a deep breath as he took a step closer to the green haired boy.

"You looked good out there Ryoma. Keep up the great work." he said as he moved past Ryoma towards the club house. Once inside, where no one could see him, he smiled.

...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...

Ryoma stood there stunned for a few moments. Tezuka had just called him by his first name. He had praised him, and called him by his first name.  
He finally came back to himself when his phone vibrated and pinged in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw a new text message from Atobe. He shuddered to think that he would have to put up with the conceited boy for the next five days. His cousin was worth it though. Meino Nanako had chosen to fall in love with and Marry the monkey kings first cousin on his mothers side, Akiyama Daiki. Of course the Atobe family couldn't leave anything to chance and had taken over the whole wedding within a week of being told of the engagement. Now they were all being flown to Hawaii for the ceremony and wouldn't be back for several days.  
Opening the message he saw that Atobe was waiting for him in his limo outside the school gate. Ryoma decided he'd just have to wait since he needed to go back for his bag. He had just turned towards the clubhouse only to find Momoshiro heading his way.

"Echizen, you forgot your bag. You said you couldn't hang out today, so why are you still here?" the tall boy said loudly as he handed Ryoma his bag.

"I'm going now. Thanks for this."

"Well that's good to hear, since I've been waiting patiently. You should be grateful, Atobe's do not wait for many people." Keigo said as he came up behind the green haired boy.  
Ryoma let out a deep sigh before nodding to Momoshiro and leaving with the Hyotei player. He didn't look back and therefore didn't see Tezuka staring intently at the two of them.

...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...

It was Tuesday before Ryoma was back at school. Tezuka had tried calling at his house several times, not wanting to seem desperate by phoning him and leaving constant messages. He'd been reduced to asking Momoshiro if he knew where the boy was. He'd stopped listening after the tall boy had told him that Echizen was in Hawaii with Atobe. A burning anger at his own stupidity for waiting to make a move had taken over, deafening him to the rest of the explanation. The coach had been unconcerned when one of the other players had brought up the young boys absence, stating simply that he would be back soon.

No one seemed to make a big deal over Ryoma's return, but Tezuka could never seem to get the boy alone. He'd been back for three days and when he wasn't hanging out with the other tennis players, Atobe was whisking him off somewhere after practice. It was getting to him, so much so that he was developing a twitch in his right eye. Thursday afternoon's club meeting had just finished but before Tezuka could ask the green haired boy to stay and talk, Atobe had once again shown up and disappeared with him.  
He was packing his bag rather forcefully when Fuji and Oishi approached him.

"Kunimitsu, you really need to relax, you're scaring the first years." Fuji said smiling serenely as he sat down next to him on the bench. He took the bag from the taller boy's grasp and set it down at his feet. Oishi sat on Tezuka's other side and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What's bothering you? You've been so tense this week, I've been worried that you might injure yourself."

"I'm fine." Tezuka answered stoically, staring straight ahead.

"Don't even try that. Tezuka you snapped at the coach today. In all the data I have collected on you, none of it has ever indicated that you would be pushed to this point. That you would disagree with a coach is a given, but to actually yell at him..." Inui said coming out from the showers, fully dressed, with a notebook in hand.

"Inui do you have all the information I asked you to gather?" Fuji asked standing.

"Of course. It's as you thought Fuji. Tezuka, Echizen is not dating Atobe. Their cousins got married this weekend in Hawaii, that is where Echizen was this past weekend."

Tezuka stared at them. He didn't know whether to show relief or not, but he was flooded with hope. Of course Echizen wasn't dating Atobe, there was no way they could stand each other long enough for that.

"However, my data also tells me that Atobe Keigo plans to make his move on our young prodigy tomorrow after school. He's been leading up to it this week by taking him out. Atobe has been telling him it's to help him plan the reception for when the newlyweds return. Really though he's been prepping Ryoma for a romantic encounter." Inui said interrupting the tennis captains thoughts.

Tezuka's eyes must have flashed dangerously because Fuji opened his eyes and smiled sadistically as the others backed away from them a step.

"Don't worry, we already have a plan. Inui, are Momoshiro and Kaido on board?" Fuji asked, closing his eyes once more.

"Yes, Momoshiro was quite enthusiastic about the plan once he heard we were keeping Echizen away from Atobe. Kaido took some convincing."

"I'm not going to ask." Tezuka interrupted rubbing his forehead. He wasn't sure he necessarily liked where this was going.

"Hush, Kunimitsu. This is for your own good, all you have to do is show up here tomorrow night at eight. Everything's been set up already, now go home and figure out what you're going to say to him tomorrow. Oishi, has Eiji contacted _him_ yet?" Fuji asked as he shoved Tezuka and Oishi out the door. The vice captain managed to nod in answer before the door was shut in their faces. Tezuka seriously thought about storming back into the clubhouse, but decided to allow his friend to lead him towards the bus stop instead.

"I'm sorry about all of this Kunimitsu. Honestly I'm not even sure what he has planned. Eiji took off right after practice and texted me twenty minutes ago that his part was done and that Fuji needed my help in calming you down. Do you think Echizen will be safe if we leave it all up to those two back there?" Oishi was just starting to get himself worked up when Tezuka stopped him.

"I think I know what they have planned. If I have any say in it, he'll be fine."

...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...

Ryoma was waiting patiently, or rather impatiently, after school for the conceited king of the Hyotei monkeys to pick him up. The boy was half an hour late and it was starting to tick him off. He'd even complied with Atobe's request that he dress up. He was standing there in nice black pants and a black silk shirt. Ryoma never heard the two boys sneaking up behind him until the sack went over his torso. He put up as much of a fight as he could, which wasn't as much as he would have liked, but they managed to carry him away. They didn't go far before he heard a door and the outdoor sounds became muffled. Ryoma was fairly certain that they'd taken him to the tennis clubhouse when the familiar smells washed over him. Sweat, cleaning supplies, and the rubber and felt scent of tennis balls. It was a smell he really enjoyed, one he could never mistake. Ryoma had a hunch on just who had grabbed him from the noises they'd made when he'd kicked out at them.

"Ok, Momo-sempai, Kaido-sempai. You can let me out now, I know it's you two." he said as they set him down on a bench. There was some quiet cursing before the bag was removed and he was free once again. It was as he suspected his two teammates were standing in front of him. What surprised him, though it really shouldn't have, was Fuji standing across the room smiling at them.

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked forcefully. He tried to get up but was forced back down by Momoshiro.

"Ryoma-kun, this is for your own good. Tezuka wants to see you here later. Don't worry about Atobe, we took care to let him know you were unavailable tonight. Also, the team is spending the night at my house, we already told your parents, so don't worry about getting home late." Fuji explained. His frightening smile and piercing eyes held him in place. He found himself nodding even as he wondered just what his teammates had gotten him into now. If Tezuka was involved it couldn't be too bad, at least he hoped not.

"Fine, but if I'm stuck here we can at least get in some practice. Momo-sempai, you're first after I change."

...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...

Tezuka stood at the fence watching Echizen play against Kaido. Momoshiro was standing guard at the entrance to the court, making sure the young teen didn't take off early. When the second year caught sight of his captain he flashed him a smile and took off for Fuji's house. Ryoma had just scored the winning point and the two players turned to look for Momo, when they both saw he was gone and who was in his place at the gate. Kaido quickly gathered his gear and took off muttering about how the stupid peach butt didn't wait for him.  
Ryoma simply stood there staring at Tezuka, panting lightly from the workout he'd just had. Neither moved for a few minutes until by some silent agreement they both headed for the change room.

Tezuka stood, leaning back against the door as Ryoma took a quick shower and changed. It took all his willpower to not go in there and ravish the boy under the spray of hot water. He stopped his thoughts there and attempted to will away the erection that had quickly formed at the picture his mind supplied.

"So you wanted to talk? You could have just asked me to meet you instead of having those guys snatch me."

The voice caused his eyes to snap open before he was successful in his endeavour. He looked the boy up and down realizing it had all been in vain. Ryoma looked delectable in that silk shirt and tight pants, he sat on the bench legs splayed in front of him as he towelled his hair dry. Tezuka's arousal returned ten fold at the sight before him.

"That was Fuji's idea, not mine. You've been awfully busy with Atobe lately, I haven't had a chance to talk to you. I wasn't sure if I should honestly." the bespectacled boy said suddenly unsure of how he would be received.

"Ah, our families were busy planning a reception for my cousin Nanako and her new husband. The Monkey king was annoyingly picky about details. You have me here now, what did you want to say to me?" Echizen was curious now. He peered out from under the towel, surprised to see the normally composed boy fidgeting with his glasses.

"Ryoma, how do you... how do you feel about me?"

Ryoma blinked at him in, unsure now of just what was going on. Tezuka had used his name again, and now... why would he ask such a question?

"Well, you're a great captain and tennis player. You still beat me most of the time. Everyone respects you... why are you asking me this?"

"Ryoma, that's not what I mean."

"Then what?" he was getting frustrated now.

"I like you." Tezuka couldn't control the light blush that stained his cheeks even as he confessed. He'd anticipated several different reactions, and had an answer for each, but not the one he got.  
Ryoma laughed.

"Ok, where's the sempai-tachi? I don't know how they got you to agree to this joke, but really? Fuji-sempai has to be behind this..." Ryoma's rant was suddenly cut off by Tezuka's lips against his own.

It took a moment for his brain to realize just what was happening, but as soon as the older boy started to pull away Ryoma pulled him back in. They kissed again and this time Echizen used his whole body to show his willingness. He pressed tight against Tezuka's body, hips grinding against hips, his arms wrapped around the older boy's neck pulling their faces closer, Tezuka had firm hold on Echizen's hips.

Finally they broke apart panting slightly, the taller boy's glasses were a little steamy and he removed them before finding his voice.

"This is not a joke Ryoma. I honestly do like you, and I would like to see how well we would work out together." Tezuka finally said.

"I like you too, Buchou. But why now?" Ryoma asked as he stared up at him. He sat down to keep himself from grabbing the taller boy again.

"Call me Kunimitsu, Ryoma. Are you interested in Atobe, Ryoma? I was planning to tell you but then you were off with Atobe so much, I could never get you alone."  
It was Ryoma's turn to cut the tennis captain off by surging to his feet and kissing him. It didn't last as long this time, but the passion was just as intense.

"I told you, I was only hanging around with the Monkey King to help with the wedding plans and the reception. Buchou, Kunimitsu, you're the only one I've wanted for a long time now." Ryoma wound his arms around the other boy's neck again and pulled him close for another kiss.

Words became needless as their hands roamed each others bodies. Things were progressing faster than either boy had intended, but they were too wrapped up in the moment to care.

It wasn't long before Ryoma was laying on his back, clutching the bench with his legs splayed to either side, his pants and boxers on the floor beside him. Kunimitsu was sitting before him fondling the younger boy's erection. He an almost feral smile before lowering his head to slowly lick up his shaft.  
Ryoma threw his head back with a moan as Tezuka began to worship him with both hands and mouth. The older boy had taken him deep into his throat and was caressing his balls when Ryoma gave a cry. Tezuka took it for the warning it was and withdrew enough and sucked hard so that the boy came in his mouth and not his throat. He swallowed and licked Ryoma clean before sitting back with a smug look on his face. Ryoma cast him a heated glance before pushing him back and nearly pouncing on him. He had his pants and briefs pulled down around his thighs before grasping his captains member. He took a cautious lick.

"Ryoma, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to. Believe me, I want to." He said before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling. He put his talented hands to use running them up and down his cock, cradling his ball sacks with his hands and stroking them with his thumbs. He didn't try to deep throat him but he took him part way into his mouth and hummed, Tezuka nearly jolted off the bench at the sensation. His hands reached down to run his fingers through Ryoma's hair and hold his head gently in place at times. He lasted longer than the younger teen, but when Echizen began sucking him hard as he bobbed up and down he finally lost control. He barely had time to warn Ryoma before he shot his load into his mouth. They green haired boy wasn't able to swallow fast enough and some of it trickled down his chin. Tezuka reached down and grabbed the forgotten towel and wiped his lover's face. He pulled Ryoma to him and simply held him for a minute as they laid there coming down from their shared euphoria.

"So, where would you like to go for the rest of our date?" Tezuka asked with a smile.

"Don't we have to meet the team?"

"We don't actually have to go to Fuji's if you don't want to, my grandparents are away for the week. Not that you should feel you have to... we can do whatever you want."

Ryoma smirked at him before answering,  
"That sounds nice. We're kind of moving a little fast, but I'd like to spend the night with you. We've known each other for so long it just kind of feels right..." he was distracted by a text and cocked his head to the side in confusion after reading it.

"What is it?"

"It's from Monkey King. How exactly did the others tell him I wasn't going to meet him?" he asked as he showed Tezuka the phone.

...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...one shot...

_earlier that day..._

Atobe poked his head out of the limousine door after it was opened by his chauffeur. He was a little annoyed that Echizen was dressed in his tennis gear when he'd specifically told him to dress up. The boy stood there with his cap pulled down to hide his face. Something didn't seem right but he shoved the thought aside.

"What are you waiting for Ryoma?! Get in already, we're late."

The boy hesitated before climbing into the vehicle and sitting across from the Hyotei student. Atobe tried several times to draw the boy into conversation but he persisted in sitting silent until they reached their destination. They were outside a clothing store.

"Ore-sama has decided to buy you something better to wear. You clearly find yourself unable to attain ore-sama's level of attire, and the restaurant we have reservations for has a dress code. Are you even listening to me? Ryoma I demand you answer me!"

Suddenly the boy looked up and Atobe's eyes widened in shock.

"Da da da Dan! I've been sent to tell you that Echizen-san is otherwise occupied and won't be able to go with you tonight." Dan Taichi said enthusiastically from his seat. He was a little surprised when Keigo reached forward and grabbed him by the shirt.

"How dare you!.." Atobe was cut off as the limo door was opened quickly and a hand reached in and grabbed him causing him to let the younger boy go. He found himself face to face with an angry Akutsu Jin.

"What do you think you were doing? You weren't planning on hurting him now were you?"


End file.
